Die for you
by loulouloute34
Summary: Résumé : May et Remus vivent dans deux milieux très différents. Elle est pauvre et célibataire, il est aristocrate et bientôt marié. Pourtant entre eux, c'est le coup de foudre...  Remus/OC, attention UA !


Hello everyone ! :) Me voilà de retour pour une petite histoire que j'aime bien... ^^ ! Et que j'ai pris plaisir à écrire ! Big clin d'oeil, et bigs remerciement à **ayumiashimoto , **qui est là pour m'aider depuis mon inscription, et qui est absolument géniaaaaale ! D'ailleurs, au passage, si vous avez un peu de temps devant vous, ne ratez pas ses histoires, surtout **Remember , **que je vous conseille sincèrement, elle est géniale ! Le lien de son profil est dans mes auteurs favoris :) !

**Résumé :** May et Remus vivent dans deux milieux très différents. Elle est pauvre et célibataire, il est aristocrate et bientôt marié. Un coup de foudre va les mener jusqu'à l'adultère durable et dangereux. Ils sont jeunes, ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils font et ne pensent qu'à vivre cette passion interdite qui les brûle de l'intérieur... UA !

**Die for you…**

Lui, il vivait là-bas. Loin. Dans ces quartiers riches qui dégoûtaient tant _ses_ parents à elle. Elle, May, elle vivait ici. Dans les quartiers pauvres de la banlieue de Londres, dans une maison en tôle et en carton.

Elle avait quatre sœurs et trois frères, de tous les âges, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment tous les mêmes parents ; enfin en tout cas aucun d'eux n'avait jamais vraiment su qui étaient ses véritables géniteurs. Elle passait ses journées dans la rue, à marcher ou à faire la manche. Son père ne travaillait pas, et avec le si bas revenu de mendiant qu'il avait, il parvenait tout juste à nourrir sa famille. ( Même si nourrir était un bien grand mot pour des gens qui mangeaient de la soupe midi et soir, et un quignon de pain rassis le matin... )

Le quartier était branché sur l'alimentation hydraulique des fontaines disposées un peu partout en ville, ainsi ils n'avaient rien à payer, si ce n'est une colossale amende lorsqu'un jour ils se feraient attraper par les autorités. Leur maison était de tôle rouillée et de vieux morceaux de cartons empilés les uns sur les autres, reliés par de la vieille ficelle détressée. Les quelques meubles provenaient des poubelles ou avaient été fabriqués par les hommes de la maison, et le taudis ne possédait que deux chambres, et quelques lits ruinés et rongés par les mites.

May vit _sa_ maison, un jour. De très loin. Elle était magnifique. C'était une grande demeure de pierre grise, à la façade ornée de nombreuses fenêtres aux contours dorés. Il y avait des balcons, soutenus par des statues blanches. La porte était immense, en bois poli et peint avec un marron brillant. Dehors, il y avait un immense jardin et des serres, où poussaient des fleurs dont le jardinier personnel de la famille s'occupait. Le tout était bordé d'arbres pour cacher la vue aux petits curieux comme elle.

Sauf qu'elle, en plus d'être curieuse, elle était maligne. Il lui a suffi d'escalader le petit muret qui entourait le lieu pour avoir une vue magnifique du jardin. C'est sans doute ce geste qu'elle regrette le plus, de tout ce qu'elle a fait jusqu'à maintenant. Parce que c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle l'a vu. Remus Lupin.

Il avait un visage fin et pâle, des yeux fatigués mais un sourire sur le visage. Ses cheveux blonds dorés scintillaient au soleil, et May devina qu'il avait les yeux couleur de l'ambre.

Il était assis avec ses parents et une femme qui était sans doute sa jeune sœur, et tous quatre buvaient le thé autour d'une table en fer au milieu du jardin. Elle éprouva aussitôt un profond dégoût pour ces gens, et une certaine sympathie, peut-être même de la pitié pour le jeune homme. Qui, au passage, avait l'air de s'ennuyer ferme…

Par la suite, elle revint chaque jour à la même heure, et chaque jour, ils étaient là, assis aux mêmes places, les mêmes tasses à thé dans les mains, comme le tableau d'un peintre, si immobile et sans vie, aux couleurs un peu fades, ternies par les années. Comme si le peintre qui était assis là n'avait toujours pas fini le tableau, comme si ces gens-là n'existaient que pour ça : être vus comme des anges, un peu, ou peut-être juste des personnages éteints, des fantômes…

Ces gens-là, les Lupin, ils étaient très riches. Ils étaient de ces gens qui passent leur vie entre soirées, réceptions et dîners copieux chez des amis. Ces gens qui ont une vie facile, enfermés dans leur maison à attendre leur mort, qui arrive souvent de la main d'un fils, d'un frère ou d'un cousin jaloux. Ce sont ces gens que l'on voit passer en calèche dans la rue, cachés par des rideaux rouges, qu'on salue et qu'on acclame sans connaître leur identité, juste parce que leur fortune et plus conséquente, et qu'ils ont du pouvoir. Ils sont de ceux qui nous font peur, souvent, qu'on admire, mais qui finalement ne sont rien pour nous…

Le jeune homme, dont May apprit par la suite qu'il s'appelait Remus, avait constamment l'air de s'ennuyer. Il parlait rarement avec sa famille, mais paraissait cependant glisser des phrases à l'oreille de sa sœur, qui retenait des éclats de rire. Les deux enfants avaient quelque chose d'humain, dans leur comportement, leur manière de sourire et de se parler. Ils n'étaient sans doute pas faits pour cette vie-là, ou pas nés dans la bonne maison.

Et puis un jour que May était perchée sur le petit muret et que le jeune homme était seul, il la vit. Elle tenta de s'en aller mais il la retint d'un cri. Elle se retourna, et leva la tête.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et elle pensa simplement qu'après avoir vu ça, elle pouvait mourir.

May avait raison lorsqu'elle avait affirmé que Remus avait les yeux ambrés. Mais ce qui l'étonna le plus ne fut pas leur couleur, mais leur expression… Il y avait comme un voile de mystère sur son regard, un rideau étalé sur ses sentiments…

Il lui demanda si elle reviendrait, elle eut juste un sourire.

- Bien sûr. Je reviendrais.

Quand elle eut juré, il lui prit la main. Quand les doigts rencontrèrent la paume, une décharge électrique les traversa tous deux.

Elle était presque dans un état second, mais promit d'être là le lendemain.

Par la suite, ils se virent chaque jour, après l'heure du thé, dans le jardin du jeune homme. Ils apprirent nombre de choses sur leurs vies respectives. Ils s'asseyaient sous un arbre et parlaient.

Il s'appelait Remus Lupin, elle s'appelait May. Juste May. Elle avait 17 ans et lui 20, ils avaient toute la vie devant eux et bien des choses à vivre encore.

May était brune, et ses longs cheveux tombaient doucement dans son dos. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux bleus et un visage fin et bien dessiné.

Elle aimait coudre, chanter et aussi courir, parce qu'elle sentait le vent dans ses cheveux, et ça lui plaisait. Elle se sentait vivante et avait l'impression de voler.

Il aimait peindre, se cultiver de quelque manière que ce soit et parler avec elle. C'était un garçon discret et qui avait très peu d'amis, mais il était malgré cela extrêmement sympathique.

Au bout de deux semaines qu'ils se voyaient, ils avaient à peine l'impression de se connaître. Ils avaient bien trop de choses à se raconter…

- Tu as grandi ici ? demanda Remus.

May eut un sourire triste.

- Tu vois la limite de la ville ? Il faut marcher pendant cinq minutes le long du fleuve et tu arrives chez moi.

Le silence qui suivit cette phrase dura longtemps… Remus attira May contre lui et la laissa poser sa tête contre son épaule. Alors le jeune homme tourna un peu la tête, souriant, et s'empara des lèvres de May avec ardeur.

Ce petit manège, ces rencontres hors du temps, cet amour discret, tout cela dura un an. Jusqu'au jour où ils furent six ; six personnes prenant le thé autour de la table en fer. May attendait, assise en tailleur, de pouvoir retrouver Remus. À la famille parfaite s'étaient ajoutés une jeune femme et un homme, sans doute son père d'après la ressemblance. D'où elle était perchée, May entendit des bribes de conversation et put comprendre que l'inconnue était en fait la future femme de l'unique fils de la famille. La future femme de Remus. Quand il comprit que sa bien-aimée avait tout entendu, le jeune homme leva le regard vers le muret. May était déjà partie.

Remus passa l'année suivante à tenter d'oublier May et de prendre soin de sa toute nouvelle femme. Au début ce fut facile, mais petit à petit Remus se mit à repenser à la jeune fille, à tout moment. Son visage, sa peau, ses yeux… Ses cheveux bruns qui s'envolaient quand le vent soufflait, son rire quand elle regardait les étoiles… Il devait la retrouver.

Remus passa alors ses journées à arpenter les abords de la ville, dans la banlieue et les endroits les plus pauvres, mais personne ne connaissait May. Il laissa tomber.

Quelques mois après l'abandon de ses recherches, le jeune homme se baladait dans le centre de Londres…quand il bouscula quelqu'un.

Pendant une semaine, May traîna dans les rues, se tenant le plus loin possible de cette maison, retenant son chagrin et faisant tout pour oublier cet homme, celui dont elle était tombée amoureuse si facilement, si naïvement... Elle avait cru à leur amour, elle avait cru que cela pouvait toujours durer, et elle souffrait, elle souffrait horriblement. Chaque nuit, Remus peuplait ses rêves, ses cauchemars, ses fantasmes… Et chaque jour, son visage, son regard, sa voix hantaient May.

Puis trois ans passèrent.

Jusqu'à ce jour, ce jour qui avait commencé comme beaucoup d'autres, l'un de ces moments bien connus des filles de la rue qui traînent un peu partout leur chagrin et leur ennui, où elle croisa Remus dans la rue. Il était toujours aussi beau. Perdu dans ses rêves, il la bouscula et s'excusa. Ils restèrent tous les deux à se regarder un long moment, sans bouger. Jusqu'à ce que Remus s'approche et la prenne dans ses bras.

C'était la première fois qu'ils avaient un contact physique depuis des années : ce fut soulageant et fort, immensément agréable. Elle sanglota un moment sur son épaule, et il la caressa dans l'espoir de la calmer.

- May...murmura-t-il.

- Tais-toi, lui dit-elle durement en s'écartant de lui. Tu te rends compte du mal que tu m'as fait ? Je croyais qu'on s'aimait !

- Mais je t'aime May, je t'aime plus que tout au monde !

Elle se dégagea de ses bras et lui murmura d'une voix dégoûtée :

- C'est tellement facile de dire ça alors que tu es marié ! C'était facile de m'abandonner, pas vrai ? Tu m'as tuée Remus ! Tu m'as tuée ! J'ai 21 ans et ma vie est finie, parce que l'homme que j'aime s'est marié et n'a jamais cherché à me revoir ! Tu m'as tuée...

Il soupira et tenta de lui expliquer :

- Je n'ai pas choisi ce mariage, tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce sont mes parents qui m'y ont forcé. C'est un mariage arrangé, seulement pour l'argent. C'est toi celle que j'aime, et personne d'autre.

Il tenta de s'approcher de May mais elle le repoussa.

- Tu n'as jamais cherché à me revoir, et ça, ce n'est pas pardonnable. Tu aurais dû retourner la ville pour me trouver ! C'est ce que j'aurais fait. Et tu aurais aussi du m'en parler.

Coupable, Remus baissa les yeux.

-J'ai passé trois ans à retourner la ville, princesse. Mais non, je ne voulais pas t'en parler, continua-t-il en s'énervant à son tour.

Elle le regarda avec dédain et secoua la tête.

- Tu es infiniment trouillard. Pendant trois ans, trois ans ! , j'ai souffert à cause de ton départ. Tu aurais dû me parler, m'expliquer... ou faire quoi que ce soit pour me prouver que tu ressens quelque chose pour moi, mais réalise… Que de te retrouver alors que j'ai tout fait pour t'oublier, et de t'entendre me dire que tu m'aimes, alors que j'ai enfin réussi à me persuader du contraire… C'est trop difficile pour moi.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais au courant, j'ai préféré ne rien te dire et ne jamais chercher à te revoir, c'était la meilleure solution pour nous deux. Et puis je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi… Mais ce jour-là, pourquoi es-tu partie sans attendre mes explications ?

- J'ai très bien vu que tu étais déjà au courant...Espèce de lâche... Tu n'as pas de cœur ! Tu aurais vraiment pu me laisser seule sans ressentir aucune culpabilité ? Salaud ! hurla-t-elle avec haine. Tu m'as abandonnée !

May tourna les talons et se mit à courir sans vraiment voir où elle allait, un écran de larmes lui brouillant la vue. Elle finit par atterrir dans une petite ruelle sombre, où elle s'assit par terre et essaya de se calmer. Elle sentit une main sur son épaule et secoua la tête. Remus lui dit doucement :

- Je ne suis pas indifférent à tout ce que tu m'as dit. Je pense que j'ai fait le mauvais choix mais tout peut encore changer, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je t'aime, je t'aime de tout mon cœur, plus que n'importe qui ou n'importe quoi au monde ! Je serais capable de mourir par amour pour toi, parce que je suis incapable de vivre sans ta présence, sans ton regard, sans ta voix et sans ton rire... Je t'en supplie May, pardonne-moi.

Elle soupira, mais elle savait que Remus était l'homme de sa vie… Et si elle lui pardonnait trop vite, et bien tant pis, parce qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de le voir en face d'elle sans pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras…

Alors elle se releva, prit les mains de Remus et l'embrassa avec ardeur. Mais May eut une illumination et s'écarta brusquement de son amant.

- Dis-moi... J'ai besoin de savoir... Est-ce que tu as mis cette fille enceinte ?

Remus s'attendait à absolument tout mais pas à ça. Il éclata de rire et embrassa May.

- Jamais je n'aurais fait une chose pareille. Il n'y a que toi dans ma tête, à chaque heure, chaque minute de ma vie je pense à toi. Viens, suis-moi.

Il la prit par la main et se mit à courir dans les rues. May le suivit en toute confiance et ils finirent par sortir de la ville.

Remus mena son amante nouvellement retrouvée sur une colline proche, d'où, en se tournant du bon côté, on ne voyait plus la ville et d'où il était presque impossible de se rendre compte que la civilisation n'était qu'à quelques centaines de mètres.

Remus se laissa tomber dans l'herbe mais May resta debout. Le jeune homme prit sa main et la fit glisser sur lui en riant. Elle se positionna au-dessus de lui avec un sourire mutin et l'embrassa. Remus passa son bras derrière le dos de May mais elle s'échappa en courant avec un sourire et s'arrêta, essoufflée, quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin. Elle sentit un poids tomber sur elle et poussa un râle en essayant de se retourner. Remus lui sourit mesquinement et l'embrassa avec ardeur, se débarrassant au passage de ses chaussures. Ils restèrent allongés longtemps, les yeux rivés au ciel, rivés aux étoiles, leurs mains se cherchant dans le noir, se trouvant. La lune était à son quart et brillait d'une douce lumière céleste.

Ils se relevèrent et marchèrent un moment, foulant l'herbe douce de leurs pieds nus, main dans la main, leurs rires et leurs silences brisant la quiétude de ce lieu magique.

- Remus... Tu m'aimes vraiment ? Je veux dire... Au point de vouloir réaliser tous mes vœux ?

- Plus encore que ça May, beaucoup plus. Tu as un vœu à formuler ? s'amusa t-il.

Elle rougit et se pencha vers lui pour lui murmurer une phrase à l'oreille. Le jeune homme sourit et la prit par la taille.

- Là ? Maintenant ?

- Là. Maintenant. Tu ne trouves pas que c'est un endroit parfait ?

Il se contenta d'acquiescer, partageant l'avis de son amante. La colline descendait en une pente douce, la végétation était peu présente et peu diverse, mais jolie : quelques pommiers, quelques arbrisseaux de petite taille et des buissons de rosiers disséminés un peu partout autour du jeune couple. Remus et Sally se dirigèrent d'un même mouvement vers un pommier solitaire et s'assirent en-dessous. La jeune fille se cala confortablement dans les bras de son amant et commença à l'embrasser doucement. Il sourit et ôta sa chemise blanche, laissant découvrir son torse musclé. Elle sourit et fit de même, et sans plus se soucier du monde alentour, ils ne songèrent qu'à eux et à leur bonheur durant toute la nuit.

Ils se réveillèrent le lendemain matin nus et trempés par la rosée. Ils rirent de leur erreur et lorsque le fou rire passa, ils remarquèrent qu'un paysan les regardait d'un œil mauvais. Ils quittèrent leur petit coin de paradis, gênés mais plutôt amusés.

Apparemment plein d'idées derrière la tête, Remus continua à faire courir la jeune fille à travers la ville.

May n'allait pas très vite, et son amant la pressa. Mais quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle connaissait le chemin, elle s'arrêta.

- Tu es fou Remus ! Tu veux vraiment m'emmener chez toi ?

- La maison est vide. Mes parents sont à une réception et ma femme - May grimaça - est chez des amies.

Ils continuèrent leur route et parvinrent jusqu'à l'immense demeure des McGregor. Émerveillée, May regardait partout autour d'elle et touchait quasiment tout : sculptures, tableaux de peintres renommés, colonnes, portes... Elle avait un air enfantin qui émut beaucoup Remus. Quand ils parvinrent devant sa chambre, May hésita.

- Rem... Tu es sûr ? Et si quelqu'un arrive ?

- Tu n'en as pas envie ? murmura-t-il avec espièglerie.

Elle ne répondit pas, souriant seulement, et ils entrèrent, fermant la porte et les volets derrière eux.

Leurs rencontres se reproduisirent à chaque fois que la maison était vide, et parfois même lorsque les parents McGregor étaient présents. Dans ces cas-là, May escaladait la façade à l'arrière et entrait par la fenêtre.

Les deux amants étaient toujours heureux de se retrouver seuls, et leur relation devenait plus dangereuse à chaque fois. May et Remus ressentaient tellement le besoin de se retrouver qu'ils n'avaient plus peur de rien, tout en sachant que si ces rendez-vous s'arrêtaient, aucun d'entre eux n'y survivrait. Les deux amants prenaient toujours garde de bien fermer la porte et les nombreuses fenêtres, rideaux, etc... Il y eut un soir, un seul, où ils oublièrent de fermer les volets ainsi que la porte, trop pressés de se retrouver.

La femme de Remus, Héloïse, rentrait plus tôt que prévu ce soir-là, et, voyant de la lumière dans la chambre de son mari, elle décida de monter le voir. Elle traversa le hall, donnant au passage ses affaires à un servant, et monta l'escalier, passant devant les bustes sculpté des différents - et nombreux - membres de la famille. Elle salua ses beaux-parents dans le petit salon, se regarda dans un des nombreux miroirs fixés au mur, et s'estima fin prête. Elle posa la main sur la poignée et la tourna.

Héloïse était une femme assez jeune et de bonne famille. Elle avait des cheveux bruns tirés en arrière et un air pincé. Elle n'était pas particulièrement sympathique à Remus, mais comme ils ne passaient que peu de temps ensemble, cela n'avait qu'une importance minime. Donc, elle tourna la poignée.

Son cri retentit dans toute la maison. Un instant plus tard, les parents de Remus accouraient, et deux heures plus tard May était emmenée par la police, après avoir vainement tenté d'embrasser Remus une dernière fois. Ce dernier tenta de la protéger, il hurla que tout était de sa faute mais ses parents secouèrent la tête et se persuadèrent qu'il avait été drogué. Remis arriva à rejoindre May, et il sentit qu'elle déposait quelque chose dans sa main. Une chaîne en or, dont le pendentif était une fleur, une petite fleur finement sculptée. Une seconde après, May n'était plus là.

Les parents inventèrent une histoire extravagante dans laquelle May droguait Remus pour blesser la réputation des Lupin par pure et simple jalousie, et May ne revit pas Remus. L'affaire fit un immense tapage dans les journaux.

- Mademoiselle May, nom de famille inconnu ou inexistant, 21 ans, sans adresse fixe, est accusée d'avoir drogué Remus Lupin contre son gré, et ce pendant plus d'un an. Les Lupin nous ont fait parvenir leurs excuses pour l'absence de leur fils, mais il est encore dans un état critique. Mademoiselle, qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

May prit une grande inspiration et commença :

- Je n'ai pas drogué...

- Merci. Passons maintenant à la délibération.

Quelques murmures s'élevèrent dans l'assemblée et May, révoltée, tenta de protester. Personne ne l'écouta et elle laissa tomber, impuissante. Elle s'assit sur un banc, la gorge sèche, attendant le verdict des jurés. Elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir et releva la tête.

- Mademoiselle May, nom de famille inconnu ou inexistant, 21 ans, sans adresse fixe, est condamnée à mort.

May sentit un immense poids tomber dans son estomac et les dernières couleurs disparurent de son visage. Quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, et elle les essuya d'un geste rageur. Ils pouvaient bien dire ce qu'ils voulaient, tout ce qui lui importait était de revoir Remus avant de mourir.

May sentit une main sur son épaule et se retourna, étonnée. Une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns se tenait en face d'elle, l'air inquiet. May se rappela l'avoir déjà vue mais ne put pas se remémorer l'identité de cette jeune femme.

- Eleonora Lupin, la sœur de Remus. Il m'a demandé de venir te dire qu'il t'aime, et qu'il fera tout pour te voir avant...tu sais. Je voulais aussi te dire que j'étais au courant pour vous deux, depuis le début. Mais je ne vous ai jamais dénoncés. Plutôt mourir, avoua Eleonora avec sérieux.

- Merci, murmura May.

La sœur de Remus s'accroupit et prit son aînée dans ses bras, lui murmurant des paroles douces pour la calmer.

May passa la semaine suivante enfermée dans un cachot obscur et humide. Elle passait la nuit recroquevillée sur elle-même, sursautant chaque fois qu'un bruit lui parvenait.

Puis arriva le jour de sa mort. Elle entendit qu'on ouvrait la porte et une lumière éblouissante l'aveugla. Deux gardes la prirent par les bras et elle sortit de sa prison, vers une fin proche mais un avenir sûr.

- Entrez, autorisa Hugh Lupin d'une voix forte.

Lui et son épouse étaient assis dans le petit salon, une tasse de thé brûlant dans la main, silencieux. Remus avait été enfermé dans sa chambre, deux gardes postés devant l'entrée. On venait de frapper à la porte et un homme entra, petit, jeune, essoufflé d'avoir tant couru.

- Messager, salua le vieil homme. Qu'as-tu donc à nous apprendre ?

- Une terrible nouvelle, monsieur. Toute la ville était réunie sur la grande place pour voir mourir cette fille, vous savez, May... Dommage, d'ailleurs, elle était plutôt jolie...

- Continuez, continuez, grogna la femme avec impatience.

- Bien. Au moment où elle allait tomber, quelqu'un s'est levé et a crié d'arrêter. Quand le bourreau l'a reconnu, il a bien été obligé !

- Mais qui était-ce ?demanda l'aristocrate avec curiosité.

- Votre fils, monsieur.

Les parents de Remus sursautèrent, et Diane Lupin eut un petit sourire crispé et répondit faiblement :

- Vous avez dû vous tromper, messager, notre fils est dans sa chambre.

- Je sais ce que j'ai vu, madame, rétorqua le garçon avec respect. C'était votre fils.

- Et qu'a t-il donc fait encore, ce renégat ! grogna le père.

- Monsieur, nous n'avions pas encore réagi quand Monsieur votre fils est monté sur l'estrade. Il a ôté la corde du cou de cette fille, a libéré ses yeux et il lui a parlé. Il a dit qu'une femme comme elle ne méritait pas cette mort-ci, qu'ils méritaient mieux. Il avait un poignard à la ceinture et elle le lui a pris. Elle a dit que leur amour méritait mieux, puis elle l'a embrassé et elle s'est tuée.

- Ah Ah ! s'écria Hugh Lupin d'un air triomphant. Je le savais, mon fils est génial ! Et où est-il donc, qu'a t-il fait après s'être débarrassé d'elle ?

- Il est mort, monsieur. Il s'est tué avec elle.

Abasourdi, le couple se tut, semblant ne pas y croire. Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai, leur fils ne se tuerait jamais par amour pour une pareille femme ! Pas avec l'éducation qu'il avait eue !

- J'y étais, père, murmura une voix à la porte. Tout est vrai.

Hugh Lupin se retourna et ses yeux se posèrent sur sa fille, Eleonora, debout en face de lui, les yeux rougis d'avoir tant pleuré. Elle baissa la tête et répéta :

- Tout est vrai. Remus et May sont morts. Mais je vous promets que jamais ma vie ne se passera comme ça. Je vais partir. Je refuse de vivre comme mon frère, je refuse que vous dirigiez mon futur, je veux avoir une existence paisible. Et surtout, je veux que mon frère soit vengé. Parce que tout ça, c'est de votre faute. Depuis le début, vous saviez que Remus et May s'aimaient, je le sais ! Je vous ai entendus en parler avant même que Remus soit marié. Vous saviez ce qui se passerait, mais vous avez laissé faire, vous lui avez donné cette fille, cette Héloïse… Elle est abjecte ! Vous auriez dû mourir à leur place, et eux auraient dû vivre ! Je pars, en espérant qu'un jour vous comprendrez. Adieu !

La jeune fille quitta la pièce, soulagée, et la porte d'entrée claqua derrière elle. C'était enfin fini.

_« Drame dans la famille Lupin : après le suicide de leur jeune fils Remus, les célèbres Hugh et Diane Lupin décèdent dans la nuit. D'après les enquêteurs, le couple aurait péri dans d'atroces souffrances après avoir ingéré un poison mortel. Les soupçons se portent pour l'instant sur Eleonora Lupin, qui à ce jour est toujours introuvable. L'enquête suit son cours. Suite p.4 »_

Extrait d'un journal paru trois jours après le départ d'Eleonora et la mort de Remus et May_._

Et voilà, c'est fini. Ils sont tous morts ou disparus. Eleonora ne donnera plus jamais de nouvelles, mais de temps en temps, quand un promeneur curieux se balade au cimetière de Londres, il peut remarquer que chaque jour des fleurs sont déposées sur la tombe de Remus et May, par une femme vêtue de noir, qui repart aussitôt. Personne n'a jamais vu son visage car elle porte toujours un capuchon, mais beaucoup savent qui elle est.

Il ne reste plus qu'Héloïse. Elle est vieille maintenant. Toute sa vie elle a nourri une haine violente pour Remus et May, mais désormais elle se sent coupable, coupable d'avoir ouvert la porte à ce moment-là, coupable aussi de ne jamais avoir su aimer Remus comme il fallait, parce qu'alors peut-être serait-il encore vivant, peut-être n'aurait-il jamais cherché à retrouver son amour de jeunesse.

Maintenant elle attend la mort, patiemment, dans son immense maison vide, où elle croit parfois voir les fantômes des deux amants. Chaque nuit, elle fait des cauchemars : elle voit Remus et May mourir, elle voit son ex-mari qui la regarde avec colère...Elle les revoit rire ensemble, elle revit leur mort, sauf que c'est elle qui est sur l'estrade, la corde au cou, et personne ne vient la délivrer...

Elle attend son tour, elle aussi.

FIN

Si vous avez aimé, je vous serais très reconnaissante de laisser un pitit commentaire...

Merci et bisous à tous !


End file.
